Every Superhero Needs a Girlfriend
by kuku88
Summary: Five-year-old Brick's playing superhero with his brothers when Blossom ends up "interrupting". Read and review please!


_Just a cute story idea I randomly got! This is simply so I can take a break from some of my other stories. xD_

_I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! :D_

_Anyway, read on and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Stop, villain!"

"Why am I always the villain?" Butch whined, stepping forward reluctantly.

"_Because_," Brick said loudly, "you're the most troublesome of all of us!"

"What does that even mean?" Butch asked, crinkling his nose.

"Why are _you _ complaining? I have to be the 'maiden-in-distress'!" Boomer called from his seat in a chair.

"You just sit there and shout help," Butch shouted back with a glare.

Boomer glared back before yelling, "Help, help!"

"Well at least you all play important roles; I'm just a minion," Braker whined.

"And I'm a sidekick," Blaster agreed, following Brick.

"I'm a cop who barely does anything," Bandit said with a sigh.

"STOP COMPLAINING!" Brick shouted. "Can we move on with the game?"

"Okay, okay," Butch replied. He then turned to shove Boomer. "Stop, hero! If you come any closer, then I'll push him―err, _her_―off of this volcano!"

"Not if I can help it!" Brick shouted.

"Then stay back!" Butch commanded, holding out his hand.

Brick turned and nodded at Blaster. "You distract him and I'll save her!"

"Okay," Blaster agreed with a nod, jumping in front of Brick. "Oogla boogla HIII!"

"...What are you doing...?" Butch demanded.

Brick snuck off behind the bushes and reached Boomer, pretending to untie the invisible ropes around his wrists.

"Hurry!" Boomer hissed, "He looks like he's getting suspicious!"

Brick nodded and whispered,_ "Done!" _ Boomer proceeded to rub his wrists as Brick approached Butch quietly.

"Is this a joke?" Butch demanded, raising an eyebrow.

He whipped out a water gun and shouted, "The joke's on you!" The water blasted onto the back of Butch's head, and Butch pretended to drop.

"Did you kill him?" Boomer asked.

"No, I just used a sleeping dart," Brick replied. He turned back to Blaster. "Take him to jail!"

Blaster dragged Butch to a makeshift jail (with some help from the "unconscious" Butch himself"). Butch was then put in a large, circular garden with flowers and a small pink picket fence.

Bandit pretended to handcuff Braker and took him to the "jail" as well, before turning to say, "Thanks again, Super Brick and Mega Blast! You've done a great job once again!"

"I'll get you for this! I swear I will!" Butch shouted.

"Oh just shut up; you've already lost," Brick replied.

Butch huffed. "Oh you'll see; I'll win someday, y―"

_"HELP!"_

Brick spun around to the noise. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Duh, of course I did! It was a _shout_!" Boomer said, his voice rising at the last word.

Brick shot him a glare before racing after the noise.

"Where are you going!?" Blaster shouted, following his brother.

"This is my chance to prove myself as a real hero!" Brick yelled back.

"Then I'm coming too! I'm your sidekick!" Blaster responded loudly.

"And I'll help you!" Bandit agreed.

"Hey, wait for us!" Butch and Braker leapt out of their makeshift "jail" and raced after their brothers.

When they caught up, Brick was staring up at a tree.

"What's the matter?" Butch demanded.

"Look; isn't that _Blossom_?" Boomer asked, pointing with his index finger.

Brick followed his gaze and nodded, before shouting, "Blossom...! What are you doing up there!?"

"I was trying to save this cat, but I got stuck!" Blossom shouted back, pointing at the white, scared cat before pointing at her foot. It was caught in a hole in the tree.

"Okay, just wait as I climb up!" Brick called, already stepping on a low branch.

"How do I know you aren't gonna shove me off or get stuck too or something?" Blossom shouted back, distrust evident in her voice.

"Just trust me!" Brick replied loudly, leaping up onto another branch. Blaster was right behind him. "You get the cat, I'll take Blossom," Brick told him, who nodded.

He and Blossom didn't always get along well at school, and he didn't know her super well, but he had to admit she was everything nice. His face burned as he thought about her nice looks, beautiful hair, and almost unnaturally pink eyes, and her smartness. _Why was he feeling this way...?_

Soon when he was halfway up, he nearly slipped. His foot flew out from underneath him, and he flipped backwards.

_"Brick!" _screamed Blossom, eyes wide.

"Are you okay!?" Blaster shouted. He'd been underneath Brick, but now he was above.

"I'm okay!" Brick shouted back, grabbing a branch and Blaster's hand as he fell. He swung himself up onto the branch with Blaster's help by doing a flip and sighed in relief. _That had been close. _

He looked up to see Blossom look relieved as well, which he raised an eyebrow at. _Since when did she care so much about his safety...? _ Just the other day she was teasing him when he got hit in the head by a soccer ball from Butch.

Brick shook his head to clear it, climbing up again. Brick felt around with his foot for a good spot to set his foot down on, and he thanked God for the fact he was wearing cleats.

Soon Brick swung up to where Blossom was, and grabbed the now hissing cat. He winced at its claws, but said gently, "It's okay. You'll be safe now."

The cat stopped hissing, and Blossom watched in amazement. She'd never seen Brick so gentle; he was usually rowdy and rough, earning his brothers the name the **"Rowdyruff Boys"**. She and her sisters were dubbed the **"Powerpuff Girls"**.

Brick then turned to Blaster, passing him the cat. "Here; you take it."

Blaster nodded, and the cat began clawing and hissing when it was out of Brick's arms. But Blaster calmed it down by being as gentle as Brick was, before he leapt down the tree.

_"Blaster!" _ screamed Blossom, eyes wide in amazement.

_"MRRRROWWW!" _ the cat screeched.

_"Umph!" _ Butch let out a grunt as he caught Blaster as well as the cat, skidding back and stumbling. Soon they crashed into a picket fence, but Butch cushioned Blaster's fall, and Blaster cushioned the cat's.

"There you go, you're safe now," Blaster said, setting the cat down. It purred after recovering, its fur now lying flat as it rubbed itself against Blaster's legs.

"Hey, kitty," Butch called, but the cat hissed at him and swiped its claws at his arm.

_"Ow!" _ Butch shouted, rubbing his hand, which now had three scratch marks on it.

"It's okay," Blaster said soothingly, and the cat reluctantly climbed into Butch's arms.

Blossom watched in amazement from above. "I can't believe it..." she a managed to say.

"Believe it," Brick answered, bending down.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Blossom demanded.

"I'm trying to dislodge your foot! Now stop struggling!" Brick shot back.

"Oh; okay... Sorry," Blossom mumbled, her cheeks pink.

Brick shrugged. "It's okay." He felt around before saying, "Talk to me. What were you doing before you climbed up here...?"

"...Reading," Blossom replied.

Brick frowned. _This isn't exactly a talkative conversation. _ "Soo..." he tried again, "you heard the cat...?"

"Yeah, it was meowing pretty loud," Blossom replied. "What were you doing...?"

"...Playing hero with my brothers. I was the hero, Butch was the villain, Blaster was my sidekick, Braker was Butch's minion, Boomer was the 'maiden-in-distress', and Bandit was a cop." Brick's face reddened slightly at admitting playing "hero" to Blossom. He half-expected her to tease him, but she only said:

"...Oh, I see."

Silence followed, and Brick didn't ask any more questions. He didn't know _what _ to ask, so he just concentrated on dislodging her foot.

Soon she was free, but they found out that her foot was sprained.

"Ouch!" Blossom groaned, rubbing her sore foot. "What rotten luck."

"Here," Brick responded, grabbing her and picking her up. "Remember to hold on tightly."

"Wh-Whoa!" Blossom gasped, flushing red. _Brick had just picked her up bridal style! _ She turned to look at him; truly, really look at him.

He had long, fiery red hair under a red cap and almost unnatural red eyes. He was pretty cute.

Blossom's face burned, but then she realized something. "Wait a second! Are you jumping!? Wait; _don't_―"

Too late.

_"―JUUUUUUUMMMPPPP!" _screamed Blossom as Brick leapt down.

While flying through the air, Blossom's pounding heart slowed a bit and she felt as if the time around them was also slowing. She turned to look at Brick, and felt a sudden impulse she didn't dare deny...:

_...She kissed him on the cheek. _

Brick's eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but then time sped up again for both of them. Brick crashed into Boomer's body, who was shouting, "I GOT THEM!"

Slamming into the picket fence, the three of them all let out an _"oomph!"_

Bandit helped Blossom up and checked her for injuries. She dusted herself off and helped Brick up, and Brick pulled Boomer up after thanking him for the save.

"You okay?" Brick asked, turning to Blossom.

Blossom nodded, her cheeks pink. "Y-Yeah; thanks to you."

"N-No problem," Brick stammered back, his cheeks suddenly burning as well. He shifted awkwardly. "And umm...why did you...y'know; _kiss _ me...? On the cheek, I mean, aaand―_I'll just shut up now_." His face was practically on fire by then.

Blossom felt her face redden even more as well. "Because...n-never mind. It's hard to explain." She turned to walk away, but Brick stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"No; _not _ never mind! I want to know," Brick demanded, forgetting his embarrassment, if only for a few moments.

Blossom's face burned, but then she leaned forward.

Brick's face grew red as well, almost expecting another kiss or something. Instead, Blossom said...:

_"Every superhero needs a girlfriend."_

_Then _ came the second kiss, this one on his lips. She pulled back, her face red, as she studied him.

Brick was frozen in shock, his mind spinning. _She...kissed me...on the lips. She..._kissed _me _ again_! And it was ON. THE. _LIPS_!_

"...Brick...?" Blossom said worriedly. "Did you not like it...?"

"Ooh, get a _room_, you guys!" Butch shouted as his brothers grinned and laughed.

Brick suddenly snapped out of it. He shot them a glare that shut them up before he turned back to Blossom. "...N-No; I just... Y-You caught me by surprise. I-I mean...I've never been kissed by a girl before."

"Well...?" Blossom asked, her face redder than ever.

Brick grinned. _"...I think I like being a superhero!"_

He then pumped his fist into the air, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

_Well, Brick got his first kiss! Soo...yeah, this is AU._

_Hope you liked it; leave a review! ;)_


End file.
